


tria.

by sensesonfire



Series: storge; [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Character Study, Gen, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent, Sibling Bonding, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: between tim's dilemma in how to deal with his feelings and his acknowledgment of the fact that he is not alone.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: storge; [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	tria.

**Author's Note:**

> tws: mentions of depression and anguish as well as a brief mention of a panic attack, so please be careful. nothing too heavy, but just warning just in case.

Tim was stable. He had balance in his life, he had his biological family and now he has his life as Robin. He had another father figure in Bruce Wayne, an older brother in Dick Grayson, some kind of grandfather in Alfred Pennyworth and things were great, they were fine. Until… They were not.

Parents died, Jason resurrected and tried to kill him, depression kicked in, being Robin was harder than before and being alive was exhausting. Sometimes being the smartest man on Earth is not that easy, it does not come with the answers of every problem and struggle life throws at you. It just makes it harder in fact, since you have responsibilities with the world, with innocent people you have to protect.

Sometimes… Tim just wants to give up.

He does not know where it went wrong or how, he cannot even manage to start—to begin to fix things back to what they were. He thought that maybe Bruce’s presence would make it easier—it did not. Not even Alfred and his awesome cooking skills and soothing words could appease the emptiness Tim felt. He was so lost, feeling almost like a dead boy walking at each passing day instead of a proper functional human being.

The talking part was complicated; he did not know how to pull the words out without choking up on the lump on his throat. Kon’s soothing touch was pleasant and managed to calm Tim down, to ground him, but no matter how much he vented to his boyfriend, it seemed like it was never enough – like it was just a temporary fix and he was doing things wrong again.

That was when in the spurt of pure epiphany, he poured out his heart to Cassandra, now his sister and probably the favorite sibling of each one of his brothers, himself included. She listened to him patiently, inquiring to more with humming sounds and watching eyes. She suggested that he talked about it with the others too, especially with Dick since he was very worried about Tim—and maybe Jason because the things Tim was feeling hit close to home to Jason.

And he tried. It was manageable with Dick – well, not quite as Dick was so shocked to know how Tim felt he started to cry and they both sobbed into each other’s arms, but it was _cathartic_ to say the least –, but it was hell with Jason. He tried to blame himself for Tim’s mental illness, though it was not his fault _only_ , it was just that Jason put more weight on everything that was already happening in Tim’s life at the time and _gods_ it was so messy. They were shouting, mostly Jason telling Tim how much of a fuck up he really was and Tim trying to reassure Jason that things were fine between them now. It took Tim breaking down and screaming at Jason, _“can you shut up for a second and be my brother because I need you, you asshole?!”_ for the both of them to settle down and talk properly, in hushed whispers and promises of trying harder, of being nicer to each other.

After the talk with the three of them, it became easier to breathe, to live. It was still not perfect, but convenient. It was better than the nagging feeling at the back of his mind telling him he would be better off. Still, there was still darkness around the corners, threatening to engulf Tim again every time – it was suffocating.

Damian was the one who caught the explosion when Tim had a panic attack after patrol, and Tim honestly expected Damian to bolt or snicker, not stare at Tim with concern and apprehension in his eyes. He did not expect Damian’s hand on his hair, softly stroking his scalp, pleading for him to breathe with him and whispering that it was going to be okay, _they_ were going to make it okay. He did not expect to have Alfred the cat on his lap half an hour later, Damian trying to make hot chocolate for Tim. He did not expect Damian to call him _Timothy_ and smile at him. But damn, he could not lie that it made him so emotional he started to cry all over again.

And things were not perfect, there were days that it was too painful to get out of bed, Tim still argued with Damian and Jason a lot – but nowadays it became less bitterness and more pettiness –, and he still had nightmares of when Conner died.

But the world keeps moving on, the sun is still shining, people needed the Red Robin as much as they needed Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl and Robin. Which is genuinely a funny thing because Tim also needs them, but in a different way.

He needs Bruce’s reassuring words about how much he is proud of having Tim as his son. He needs Dick’s warm hugs and stupid jokes. He needs Jason’s awkward head pats and an embarrassed mumbling of _“good job, redbird”_. He needs Cassandra’s insistency of teaching him tap dance and her contagions smile. He needs Damian’s love for animals and his judging eyes whenever Tim does something stupid even if the fondness is right above the surface.

Tim was not so stable anymore and life would never be easier as when he was a child, but he had family and that was all that he needed.

_(“Timothy—” Damian started. Everyone in the room just stopped and stared at him. Tim snorted and Damian blushed, furious._

_“So you call him by his first name and not me, the older brother, your_ favorite _brother?” Dick being dramatic, the usual._

_“Jealous much?” Tim provoked Dick, arching one of his eyebrows._

_“First—Don’t taunt him, Timothy. Second, my favorite is Cassandra and—” Damian tried to explain, to no avail._

_“Aw, that’s cute,” Cassandra cooed. Dick and Tim started to argue because Dick could not just believe this was happening. Jason started to tease Damian, who threatened to tell Bruce about the Warehouse Incident of Two Weeks Ago._

_Tim smiled fondly._ I think I’m gonna be ok if I have them with me, _he thought to himself.)_

**Author's Note:**

> soooooooooooooooo just like the other ones this wasnt betaread so pls tell me if you see anything like for real tell me i'd be very glad
> 
> next one will be cass probably and it will end with damian so!!!!! i hope you enjoy this one!!!!!!!
> 
> see you soon~


End file.
